


Радуга

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Ни дня без драббла [4]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White





	Радуга

Развитие их отношений похоже на радугу. По крайней мере, порядок цветов тот же.

Красный. Опасность.  
Красный загорается для Майка чуть раньше, когда тот ввязывается в предложенную Тревором авантюру с дурью. А потом становится общим, когда Харви рискует обмануть всех и нанять Росса.

Оранжевый. Тревога.  
Тревога снедает Майка, потому что ему Луис, кажется, вот-вот догадается об их маленькой, но отнюдь не безобидной лжи. И эта тревога заставляет Харви вмешаться, встать на защиту.

Жёлтый. Понимание.  
Он появляется, когда Майк понимает, какой шанс ему нужен. Тогда они оба перешагивают на следующую ступень

Зелёный. Надежда.  
Отправив Тревора прочь из города, Харви, наконец, получает надежду на то, что Майк перестанет делать глупости. Майк же надеется, что это только первый явный шаг Харви ему навстречу.

Голубой. Верность.  
Когда Майк проигрывает своё постановочное дело, Харви злится. И только потом понимает, что злился он на то, что Майк проявил верность. Верность ещё кому-то, кроме него.

Синий. Постоянство.  
Постоянство приходит со временем. Когда Харви привыкнет к узким галстукам, а Майк сможет спокойней смотреть на Харви с хот-догом, загорится синий.

Фиолетовый. Мудрость.  
Фиолетовый ещё далеко, но у них достаточно времени, чтобы обрести мудрость.


End file.
